


Betrayal of Friendship

by SeKaYa



Series: Friendship [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Friendship, Gen, Lack of Friendship, POV First Person, Present Tense
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Unter den Todessern ist Loyalität nicht schwer zu finden – nur die Frage ist immer, wem sie gilt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gliedert sich in die Friendship-Reihe ein und spielt noch vor Value und Ornament.

**_~ Et tu, Brute? – Then fall, Caesar!_** ** _~_**  


* * *

 

_»_ _The man who backbites an absent friend,_

_nay, who does not stand up for him when another blames him,_

_the man who angles for bursts of laughter_

_and for the repute of a wit,_

_who can invent what he never saw,_

_who cannot keep a secret –_

_that man is black at heart:_

_mark and avoid him.«_

(Marcus Tullius Cicero)

 

* * *

  

**1981**

 

 

Seine Worte klingen noch immer in meinen Ohren. _Enttäuscht mich nicht_. Ich weiß, dass er den letzten Teil weggelassen hat – das _nicht noch einmal_. Mehr als diesen zweiten Versuch werden wir nicht bekommen, werde _ich_ nicht bekommen. Wenn wir noch einmal versagen sollten, wenn wir es erneut nicht schaffen, seinen Befehlen Folge zu leisten... Es wird kein weiteres Mal geben. Wenn wir versagen, ist unser Leben verwirkt. Nein, denke ich mit einem Seitenblick auf meinen heutigen Partner, ist _mein_ Leben verwirkt. Ich bin derjenige, der eine zweite – und letzte – Chance bekommen hat. Wilkes ist nur durch Zufall in diese Situation geraten. Wilkes hat bisher nichts getan, was den Zorn des Dunklen Lords in dieser Weise auf sich gezogen hätte. Ich bin es, der versagt hat, der sich nun beweisen muss. Natürlich, _ich_ bin auch derjenige von uns, der mehr solcher Einsätze mitgemacht hat. Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen, aber ich habe dennoch versagt. Und jetzt muss ich diese Mission zu Ende führen, egal, was kommt. Entweder das, oder ich muss mich dem Dunklen Lord stellen. Und niemand möchte seine _Enttäuschung_ zu verschulden haben.

  
"Mulciber?"

  
Ich drehe mich um. _Er_. Warum ausgerechnet er? "Was willst du?", frage ich ihn unwirsch. Ich sehe aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Wilkes mich ansieht, aber natürlich hat Wilkes kein Problem mit ihm. Er muss sich auch nicht damit herumschlagen, dass er von einem verdammten Halbblut an den Rand einer persönlichen Katastrophe gebracht wurde.

  
Er sieht mich an, unleserlich, nein, _ausdruckslos_. "Was habe ich dir getan?", fragt er. "Du warst sonst nie so..."

  
"Entnervt? Verärgert? _Unfreundlich_?"

  
"Nein. Ich wollte sagen _abweisend_ ", korrigiert er trocken. "Du warst schon immer unfreundlich. Und was das andere betrifft ... das würde ich nicht kommentieren."

  
Wilkes neben mir seufzt, aber er schweigt. Es ist besser so, wirklich. Ich weiß, dass er _seine_ Seite nehmen wird, wenn er sich einmischt. Er tut es immer. Hat es immer getan, wird es immer tun. Ich weiß nicht, was so toll und interessant an ihm ist, aber aus irgendeinem verqueren Grund halten alle immer zu ihm. Ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, dass ich nur ein vorgeschobener Posten bin. Sicher, die anderen sind _mir_ gefolgt, wenn wir irgendwo hingegangen sind – aber auch nur deshalb, weil _er_ es zugelassen hat. Ich weiß es jetzt. Damals habe ich es vielleicht geahnt, aber da war es nicht so wichtig, Einfluss zu haben.

  
Was mich am meisten an ihm stört, ist aber nicht die Tatsache, dass er Einfluss hat und ich nicht. Es ist die Tatsache, dass er so tut, als wüsste er nichts davon. Es treibt mich fast in den Wahnsinn. Er tut so verdammt unschuldig und naiv, was das betrifft. Aber ich _weiß_ , dass er kein Idiot ist. Ich _weiß_ , dass er sich seiner Macht, seines Einflusses gewiss ist.

  
Und das macht mich nur noch wütender.

  
"Sag mir einfach, was du willst", knurre ich. "Bei Merlin, ich habe besseres zu tun, als mich von dir bequatschen zu lassen."

  
Er zieht die Brauen zusammen. "Ach, du meinst zum Beispiel Dinge wie den Dunklen Lord zu enttäuschen, ja?"

  
Ich sehe weg. Natürlich, er _muss_ ja damit anfangen. Wie typisch. Ich kann mich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, dass er mir ständig mein Versagen unter die Nase gerieben hat. Nur weil er ja das Genie ist, der Überflieger schlechthin.

  
"Komm zum Punkt, Snape", grolle ich. "Wenn du mich nur fertig machen willst, dann spar es dir."

  
Wilkes greift nach meinem Arm um mich zurückzuhalten, aber ich schüttele ihn ab. Glaubt er etwa, ich kann es nicht mit Snape aufnehmen? Dass ich schwach bin? Wir sind nicht mehr in der Schule. Er ist nicht mehr derjenige, der mehr Flüche kennt als jeder andere – oder über den es zumindest behauptet wird. Ich _weiß_ , dass er sich schwer tut mit den Unverzeihlichen. Wenn wir uns tatsächlich duellieren sollten, dann habe ich die Oberhand. Er würde mich nicht mit dem Cruciatus belegen und den Imperius würde er auch nicht benutzen. Er vermeidet diese Flüche. Und mich töten? Dazu hätte er nicht den Mut. Ich weiß es. Nein, Snape ist kein Gegner für mich. Nicht mehr.

  
"Ich hatte nichts dergleichen vor, _Mulciber_ ", sagt er spitz. "Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, warst _du_ es, der mit den Anfeindungen begonnen hat." Sein Blick ist finster. "Meinetwegen mach, was du willst. Wenn dir nichts an meiner Gesellschaft, an meinem Rat liegt – bitte. Ich bin nicht dein Kindermädchen. Es ist _dein_ Problem. Ich hielt es nur für angemessen, dir meine Hilfe anzubieten, um der alten Zeiten willen –"

  
"Ich brauche keine Hilfe", fauche ich. "Deine schon gar nicht!"

  
"Wie du meinst." Snapes Blick ist starr. Dann sieht er weg und zu Wilkes. Er sagt nichts, doch ich habe das Gefühl, dass er und Wilkes irgendetwas aushecken. Vielleicht war es auch Wilkes' Idee, dass Snape uns – _mir_ – hilft. Vielleicht vertraut Wilkes mir nicht, hält mich für schwach. Für nutzlos. Natürlich, für Wilkes muss dieser Auftrag eine Strafe sein: Er muss mit einem Versager wie mir zusammenarbeiten. Aber ich werde es ihm schon zeigen. Ich werde es ihnen allen zeigen! Und der erste Schritt dazu wird sein, diesen Auftrag erfolgreich abzuschließen. Wenn ich erneut versage, dann wäre es wohl in meinem eigenen Interesse, dass mich die Auroren schnappen. Bei ihnen kann ich zumindest auf eine halbwegs gerechte, eine milde Behandlung hoffen. Der Dunkle Lord ist an kein Gesetz gebunden. Er steht über dem Gesetz. Er _ist_ das Gesetz.

  
Snape würde es Willkür nennen. Aber er hat sowieso ein Problem mit der Obrigkeit, glaube ich. Er konnte die Dinge nie so hinnehmen, wie sie sind. Während es in manchen Fällen sicherlich eine gute Einstellung ist, ist es fast schon ein Schlag ins Gesicht, wenn es um den Dunklen Lord geht. Wie er es schafft, nicht seinen Zorn auf sich zu ziehen, ist mir ein Rätsel. Vermutlich liegt es daran, dass Snape wertvolles Wissen hat – außer ihm gibt es, soweit ich weiß, keinen anderen Meister der Zaubertränke in den Reihen der Todesser. Das ist wohl auch das einzige, das ihn schützt.

  
Ich habe keine solche Sonderstellung, also muss ich mit meinem generellen Verhalten, mit meinen Leistungen dafür sorgen, dass ich in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords aufsteige. Und solange Snape in meiner Nähe ist, ist damit nicht zu rechnen. Snape ist ein schlechter Einfluss. Nur jemand, der selbst einen hohen Status hat, kann es sich leisten, sich mit Snape sehen zu lassen.

  
"Komm", sage ich zu Wilkes, aber ich warte nicht einmal, ob er mir folgt. Wenn er sich mit Snape abgeben will, so hat das nichts mit mir zu tun. _Ich_ werde mich auf die Mission vorbereiten. Ich habe besseres zu tun, als mich mit Snape aufzuhalten.

  
Ich höre, wie Snape und Wilkes miteinander reden, aber ich kann nicht verstehen, was sie sagen. Vermutlich lästert Snape über mich – er war immer gut darin, andere niederzumachen. Ich ignoriere sie, so gut ich kann, und als ich die Appariergrenze überschreite, ist Wilkes plötzlich neben mir. Er sieht mich nicht an, und er fragt mich auch nicht, wohin wir apparieren. Als ob ich ein Fremder wäre. Ich sollte mich nicht darum kümmern, aber ich tue es trotzdem. Was hat Snape ihm gesagt? Welche Flausen hat er ihm in den Kopf gesetzt? Vielleicht hat er ihn vor mir gewarnt, davor, dass ich ein Versager bin und ihn umbringen werde. Ich drehe mich weg, und mit einem _Knall_ disappariere ich.

 

* * *

  
"Mein Lord", sage ich und knie vor dem Dunklen Lord.

  
"Parricidas", meint er nur und sieht auf mich herab. "Ich hoffe für dich, dass du gute Neuigkeiten für mich hast."

  
Ich schlucke. Auch wenn ich dieses Mal keine Strafe für Versagen zu befürchten habe, so ist es dennoch eine versteckte Warnung. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er weiß, dass ich dieses Mal erfolgreich war. Aber er hat ganz sicher nicht vergessen, dass ich ihn zuvor bereits enttäuscht habe. Ich neige den Kopf noch weiter nach vorne, mir genau überlegend, was ich sagen werde. Ich gehe auf dünnem Eis, und auch wenn ich dieses Mal Erfolg hatte, so bin ich nicht über den Berg. Ich kann es mir nach wie vor nicht leisten, ihn zu enttäuschen. Ich muss auf diesem Erfolg aufbauen, aber ich darf auch nicht zu arrogant wirken. Der Dunkle Lord schätzt Arroganz nicht, nicht ihm gegenüber.

  
"Ich – das heißt, _wir_ haben Euren Befehl ausgeführt, mein Lord", sage ich. So sehr ich auch den Erfolg für mich selbst verbuchen möchte, ich weiß, dass ein Teil der Anerkennung Wilkes zusteht. "Die Familie Taylor ist tot, und ich konnte auch die bisherigen Ermittlungsergebnisse von Auror Taylor sicherstellen."

  
Der Dunkle Lord sagt nichts dazu, aber ich wage es nicht, aufzusehen. Manchmal benutzt er die Stille als ein Mittel, die Geduld seiner Anhänger auf die Probe zu stellen. Der Trick ist es, sich nicht zu rühren, bis man eine Anweisung erhält. Wer aufsieht, den Dunklen Lord ansieht, in der Hoffnung zu ergründen, was er denkt, wie seine Stimmung ist, wird selten enttäuscht: Der Dunkle Lord ist immer verärgert, wenn man ihn anstarrt, ohne eine Erlaubnis zu haben. Nicht, wenn man so tief in Ungnade gefallen ist, dass man seinen Bericht kniend abgeben muss. Ich weiß es besser, als es auch nur zu versuchen.

  
"Gut", sagt der Dunkle Lord schließlich. "Ich bin zufrieden mit eurer Arbeit, Parricidas." Er wendet sich ab, aber auch, wenn ich es nun hätte wagen können, einen kurzen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu werfen, fixiere ich weiterhin seinen Umhangsaum. Nur weil er zufrieden mit unserer Arbeit ist, muss ich ihn nicht herausfordern. Ich habe aus meinem Fehler gelernt. So bleibe ich weiterhin am Boden knien, darauf wartend, aufstehen zu dürfen.

  
Der Dunkle Lord ignoriert mich, aber ich bin entschlossen, nicht aufzustehen, mich nicht zu rühren. Er soll wissen, dass ich aus meinem Fehler gelernt habe, dass ich nicht noch einmal einen Fehler machen werde. Ich werde ihn nie wieder enttäuschen.

  
Es ist närrisch zu denken, dass ich ihn stolz machen kann – auch wenn ich nach seiner Anerkennung lechze, weiß ich doch, dass ich vor ihm unwürdig bin. Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass ich seinen Erwartungen gerecht werden kann. Ich bin kein Schwächling. Meine Familie ist alt und magisch – es hat noch nie einen Nichtmagier in meinem Stammbaum gegeben. Und genau deshalb muss ich in seiner Gunst steigen.

  
Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ein dahergelaufenes Halbblut mich übervorteilt. Welches Zeichen gibt das denn? Irgendein Halbblut aus der Gosse hat mehr Ansehen als ich? Wenn er sich einen Platz in der neuen Weltordnung erarbeitet und erkämpft, ist das die eine Sache. Aber wenn er dadurch würdigere Zauberer verdrängt, ist das etwas ganz anderes. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass es so weiter geht. Ich muss ihn, _Snape_ , in seine Schranken weisen, ihm klar machen, dass seine Position unter _mir_ ist, dass er sich nicht über seinen Stand erheben soll. Und wenn ich dazu über Leichen gehen muss.

  
"Parricidas", sagt der Dunkle Lord, und ich zucke unwillkürlich zusammen. "Ich sehe, dass deine Gedanken um jemand anderen kreisen."

  
Natürlich. Wie hatte ich nur denken können, dass es vor ihm verborgen bleibt? Vor dem Dunklen Lord hat man keine Geheimnisse. Er durchschaut jede Lüge, egal, wie gut sie durchdacht ist. Ich schlucke. Was soll ich sagen? Es ist die Wahrheit, und er weiß es. Er braucht meine Bestätigung nicht, und es wäre anmaßend, es auch nur zu denken. So schweige ich.

  
"Ist etwas zwischen dir und Severus vorgefallen?", fragt er, fast im Plauderton. Sicherlich weiß er bereits alles darüber. Er stellt mich auf die Probe.

  
"Nein, mein Lord."

  
Ich wage es nicht, aufzusehen. Es _ist_ nichts vorgefallen, aber der Dunkle Lord sieht es vielleicht anders. Er duldet keine Ablenkungen, und Streitigkeiten zwischen seinen Gefolgsleuten _sind_ eine Ablenkung. Andernfalls hätte er mich sicherlich nicht darauf angesprochen.

  
"Tatsächlich." Er dreht sich von mir weg, aber ich wage es trotzdem nicht, ihn anzusehen. Wenn er mich dabei erwischt... Es würde wirken, als wolle ich etwas verheimlichen, als hätte ich etwas zu verbergen. "Severus", höre ich ihn sagen, "ist zwischen euch etwas vorgefallen, dass Parricidas davon abhalten könnte, mir seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken?"

  
Ich erstarre. Wenn meine Aussage nun negiert wird, und es Aussage gegen Aussage steht, dann wird der Dunkle Lord sicherlich Snape den Vorzug geben. Snape ist wertvoller als ich – noch. Noch hat seine Aussage mehr Gewicht als meine, und wenn er es will, dann kann er mich in ein tiefes Loch stoßen. Wenn er nun andeutet, dass ich gelogen haben könnte, dass ich _den Dunklen Lord_ angelogen habe, ihm etwas verschweigen wollte ... den Gedanken mag ich gar nicht zu Ende denken.

  
"Nein, mein Lord", sagt Snape nach einer qualvollen Ewigkeit. "Es ist nichts passiert, was Eurer Aufmerksamkeit bedürfte." Ich sehe ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an, aber sein Blick ist auf den Dunklen Lord gerichtet. Wie kann er es nur wagen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen! "Es waren nur kleine Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen alten ... Freunden."

  
Bei dem letzten Wort wirft er mir einen kurzen Blick zu, aber ich weiß nicht, was das soll. Verspottet er mich? Soll es eine Anspielung darauf sein, dass er nie ein _Freund_ , sondern ein Vorgesetzter war? Ist?

  
Ich koche innerlich vor Empörung darüber. Wie kann er es wagen? Ich mag nicht aus einer so alten Zaubererfamilie wie die Malfoys oder Blacks stammen, aber _er_ ist ein _Nichts_! Wie kann er auch nur davon träumen, besser zu sein als ich? Aber ich weiß es besser, als meinen Unmut zu zeigen. Ich sollte den Dunklen Lord nicht reizen, indem ich mich erneut unaufmerksam zeige.

  
"Mir scheint, ihr seid nicht ganz ehrlich", meint der Dunkle Lord fast belustigt. Aber seine Belustigung ist wenigstens ein Hinweis darauf, dass er uns – _mich_ – nicht bestrafen wird. "Ich erwarte aber, dass ihr dafür sorgt, dass eure Zusammenarbeit nicht darunter leidet. Als einen Test werde ich euch gemeinsam auf eine Mission schicken."

  
Ich muss an mich halten, um nicht laut _Was?!_ zu rufen. Aber so ganz kann ich meine Überraschung doch nicht verbergen. Ich sehe zu Snape, aber er steht steif und starr wie immer, und ich kann seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen. Ich weiß nicht, was er darüber denkt, aber _ich_ bin nicht davon begeistert. Ich weiß, wie es enden wird: Wenn wir Erfolg haben, wird _er_ die Lorbeeren einheimsen. Aber wenn wir versagen, werde ich die Alleinschuld tragen. Ich kenne ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er so ein verlogener Mistkerl ist. Er macht ja nie Fehler – das sind immer die anderen. Aber wenn etwas klappt, ist es nur _sein_ Verdienst.

  
Bestimmt weiß der Dunkle Lord das auch, aber wird er danach handeln? Fragen kann ich ihn nicht, das würde auch nichts nützen, und so schweige ich. Man widerspricht dem Dunklen Lord nicht. Man stellt ihn nicht in Frage. Man nimmt seine Befehle hin. Und genau das tue ich.

 

* * *

  
Obwohl der Dunkle Lord angekündigt hat, dass ich einen Auftrag gemeinsam mit Snape erledigen soll, hat er mich doch noch einmal mit Wilkes losgeschickt. Vielleicht ist er der Ansicht, dass dieser Auftrag zu wichtig ist, um ihn durch irgendwelche Zankereien zu gefährden. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur eine Art Test, um herauszufinden, wie wir reagieren. Schon allein wegen der Tatsache, dass ich trotz allem keine gute Bilanz vorweisen kann – ich habe mich zwar gebessert, aber die wirklich wichtigen Dinge wird der Dunkle Lord mir trotzdem nicht anvertrauen. Noch nicht. Wenn ich aber erst mehrere Erfolge verbuchen kann, dann wird er mich auch auf wichtige Missionen schicken. Missionen, die er nicht einmal Snape anvertrauen würde. Ich werde irgendwann soweit aufsteigen, dass er mich auf eine Stufe mit Bellatrix stellt – ich werde eines Tages zu seinem innersten Kreis gehören, zu denen, denen er vertraut, denen er wichtige Aufgaben zuweist und deren Meinung ihm wichtig ist.

  
Aber noch ist dieser Tag in weiter Ferne. Noch muss ich Handlangerjobs erledigen. Doch langsam und sicher werde ich mich hocharbeiten. Ich werde Snape von seinem Podest stoßen und über ihn lachen, wenn ich erst einmal die Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords bin. Diese Mission ist nur ein kleiner Schritt auf dem Weg dorthin.

  
"Du wirkst abwesend", bemerkt Wilkes mit einem Seitenblick.

  
Ich ziehe die Brauen zusammen. "Ach, tatsächlich? Und du kannst das beurteilen, ja?"

  
"Ich sagte doch, du _wirkst_ abwesend", sagt Wilkes stirnrunzelnd. "Kein Grund, mich gleich anzufahren."

  
Ich schnaube. "Ich wundere mich nur, dass du überhaupt weißt, wie jemand abwesend wirkt. Snape muss dann ja so wirken, als wäre er jenseits von Gut und Böse, irgendwo hinterm Stern –"

  
"– hinterm Mond", korrigiert Wilkes leise. "Und was hat Severus damit zu tun? Wir reden hier von dir, dachte ich."

  
"Dann hör auf zu denken – es bekommt dir offenbar nicht!" Ich funkele ihn zornig an. "Ich weiß nicht, was das soll. Was kümmert es dich eigentlich, wie ich wirke? Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram!"

  
Wilkes sieht mich mit einem Blick an, der fast schon verletzt wirkt. Aber das ist sicherlich nur Fassade. Er hat in Snape schließlich einen ausgezeichneten Lehrmeister, und allein die Tatsache, dass er ihn in seiner Abwesenheit verteidigt, ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass er Snape näher steht. Oder es zumindest glaubt. Snape steht niemandem nahe – er ist ein Bastard, der nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil aus ist. Immerhin kenne ich ihn lange genug, um das zu wissen. Wilkes ist einfach zu blind, um es zu begreifen. Snape hat sich schon immer von uns abgesondert. Er hielt sich immer für etwas Besseres – er denkt es auch heute noch. Dabei ist er ein Nichts. Ein Halbblut, das Kind einer Blutsverräterin und Muggelabschaum. Ich werde nie verstehen, was Wilkes glaubt in ihm zu sehen. Ich sehe einen Möchtegernzauberer, der zu arrogant für sein eigenes Wohl ist. Irgendwann wird der Dunkle Lord ihn in die Schranken weisen. Ich weiß es. Und wenn er es tut, dann wird vielleicht auch Wilkes seinen Fehler erkennen. Dann wird er angekrochen kommen und mich um Vergebung bitten, weil er sich in Snape so sehr getäuscht hat.

  
"Gut", sagt Wilkes eingeschnappt, "ich werde mich nicht mehr darum kümmern, was mit dir ist. Ich werde dich ignorieren, wenn dir das besser gefällt. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was dein Problem ist – ich mache mir Sorgen und du fauchst mich an." Er grollt fast. "Verdammt noch mal, Mulciber, ich habe es satt! Wenn diese Mission vorbei ist, werde ich den Dunklen Lord bitten, mich nicht mehr mit dir loszuschicken."

  
Und er glaubt ernsthaft, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm diese Bitte gewährt? Ich lache auf. Was für ein Narr! Der Dunkle Lord wird ihn für diese Anmaßung bestrafen. Glaubt Wilkes denn ernsthaft, dass der Dunkle Lord auf seine Weinerlichkeiten hören wird? Er duldet keine Schwächlinge, und das wäre nur ein Beweis dafür, dass Wilkes nicht stark genug ist, um gegen – angeblich – widrige Umstände zu bestehen. Hat Wilkes denn nicht zugehört, als der Dunkle Lord beschlossen hat, mich mit Snape loszuschicken? Wenn seine Anhänger nicht fähig sind, Herr jeder Lage zu werden, dann sind sie wertlos. Aber was kümmert es mich, wenn Wilkes seinen Wert herabsetzen will? Solange er meine Position nicht kompromittiert, soll es mir doch egal sein. Soll er doch mit Snape losziehen, wenn es ihm gefällt! Ich komme auch ohne ihn zurecht!

  
Und das werde ich auch beweisen.

 

* * *

 

Mit einem _Knall_ kommen wir an unserem Ziel an. Das Haus vor uns liegt in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Ein kurzer Blick zeigt, dass es wohl den Standardaufbau hat, den so viele Muggelhäuser haben. Der Garten ist gepflegt, so dass er nur wenig Möglichkeiten für Deckung bietet: Nichts steht herum, und die Hecke ist mehr Zierde. Während das sicherlich nicht allzu praktisch für uns ist, da man uns leichter kommen sehen kann, bedeutet es jedoch auch, dass wir, sobald wir drin sind, mögliche Angreifer leicht entdecken können. Ich sehe zu Wilkes und gebe ihm ein Handzeichen.

  
Er runzelt die Stirn, nickt aber leicht. Wenigstens begreift er, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Streitereien ist. Ich schleiche mich an der Hecke entlang zum Haus, während Wilkes den anderen Weg nimmt, um zur Hintertür zu gelangen. Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick auf die Vordertür, dann hebe ich meinen Zauberstab.

  
Muggel sind so leichtgläubig. Sie glauben, dass der Lärm ihrer nicht-magischen Alarmzauber ausreichend ist, um Eindringlinge abzuschrecken und zu vertreiben. Narren! Und die Muggelauroren sind auch nicht viel besser – warum glauben Muggel nur, dass Lärm in irgendeiner Weise einen Nutzen hat? Er ist bei weitem nicht laut genug, um eine Waffe zu sein, und alles, was er sonst tut, ist auf die Existenz der Muggel hinzuweisen. Ich schüttele innerlich den Kopf, als ich die Alarmzauber deaktiviere. Selbst ein Erstklässler wäre dazu fähig.

  
Mit einem stummen _Alohomora_ öffnet sich die Tür – wenn das alles ist, was die Sicherheit der Bewohner gewährleisten soll, dann ist es kein Wunder, dass die Muggel uns so weit unterlegen sind. Ich schlüpfe durch den Türspalt und betrete den dunklen Hausflur. Ich rümpfe die Nase ob dieser _Muggeligkeit_ , aber lange werde ich sie nicht ertragen müssen. Ich mache mich auf den Weg, um Wilkes zu treffen, wobei ich in die angrenzenden Räume sehe. Ein Wohnzimmer mit irgendwelchen seltsamen Muggelgeräten, regungslose Bilder. Das ist alles, was ich finde.

  
Ein Rascheln lässt mich den Zauberstab angriffsbereit heben, doch es ist nur Wilkes.

  
"Was gefunden?", frage ich flüsternd.

  
Wilkes schüttelt den Kopf. "Nichts", antwortet er ebenso leise. Er gestikuliert ein wenig in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen ist. "Ich gehe nach oben –"

  
"Nein", zische ich. "Du hältst Wache – ich werde mich oben umsehen."

  
Soweit kommt es noch, dass ich zulasse, dass Wilkes diese Muggel umbringt. Das ist _meine_ Sache – das ist _meine_ Mission. Wilkes wirft mir einen Blick zu, sagt aber nichts. Das ist besser so, wirklich. Wenn er mir jetzt auch noch widersprochen hätte, ich wäre vermutlich geplatzt vor Wut. Ich habe die inoffizielle Leitung dieser Mission, und wenn Wilkes gegen mich aufmuckt ... nein. Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Ich habe die Verantwortung, also werde _ich_ die Mission erledigen. Ich sehe ihn noch einmal warnend an, dann wende ich mich ab und schleiche die Treppe hoch, bestrebt, nicht zu viel Lärm zu machen.

  
Auch wenn Muggel naiv sind, ist es besser, wenn ich sie nicht alarmiere. Es ist einfacher, sich mit ihnen zu befassen, wenn sie nichts bemerken. Sie bemerken normalerweise auch nichts, und so soll es auch bleiben. Besser, sie hören nichts, sehen nichts und _wissen_ nichts.

  
Ein kleiner Zauber reicht aus, und die Stufen knarren nicht mehr. Ich husche die Treppe hinauf, während Wilkes sich unten weiter umsieht und darauf achtet, dass wir keinen unangemeldeten Besuch bekommen. Weder von den Muggelauroren, noch von unseren. Oder sonst irgendwelchen Neugierigen. Wer weiß schon, wer sich hier hinverirrt – so unsicher, wie Muggelhäuser sind. Kein Wunder, dass Muggel ein so großes Problem mit Kriminalität haben.

  
Ich sehe mich auf dem Treppenabsatz um, um mich zu orientieren. Ein kleiner Flur mit vier Türen. Nun, wenn dieses Haus auch nur ansatzweise wie andere Muggelhäuser ist, dann werde ich hier ein Bad und drei Schlafzimmer finden. Wenn unsere Informationen richtig sind, dann wird eines davon wohl ein Gästezimmer sein und ein anderes ein Kinderzimmer. Nun, ist auch egal. Der Plan ist es, die gesamte Familie auszulöschen, und da ist wirklich unbedeutend, ob es Gäste gibt oder Kinder oder sonst jemanden. Am Ende dieser Nacht werden sie nicht mehr da sein.

  
Ich schleiche zur ersten Tür, öffne sie mit einem gedachten _Alohomora_ und spähe vorsichtig hinein. Ich habe das Bad erwischt.  Wie vorauszusehen ist es vollkommen leer. Da ist niemand, und ich verschwende keine Zeit damit, es genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Stattdessen sehe ich mich weiter um. Die nächste Tür führt in ein leeres Gästezimmer. Beinahe schade. Ich schleiche zum nächsten Zimmer.

  
Auch das ist leer. Es ist ein Kinderzimmer, und das bedeutet, dass es nicht leer sein sollte. Wo sind die verdammten Blagen?

  
Etwas stimmt hier nicht. Die Kinder sind nicht da, und das letzte Zimmer ist, wie ich schnell feststelle, ebenfalls leer. Das Haus ist leer. Ein mieses Gefühl beschleicht mich. Wenn unten jemand wäre, hätte ich es inzwischen mitbekommen, aber es ist vollkommen still. Zu still. Die Muggel sind ausgeflogen, obwohl sie hier sein müssten, und ich kann mich des Verdachts nicht erwehren, dass wir in eine Falle geraten sind.

  
Ich eile die Treppe hinunter, oder ich versuche es zumindest – auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, wie viel Zeit uns bleibt, ist es sicherlich nicht die intelligenteste Lösung, durch das Haus zu poltern. Falls dies tatsächlich eine Falle ist, würde ich dem Feind dadurch nur klar machen, dass sein Hinterhalt entdeckt wurde. Um eine Falle umzukehren, braucht man das Überraschungsmoment.

  
Ich treffe Wilkes unten am Treppenabsatz. Er sieht mich verwirrt an, aber ich bedeute ihm unwirsch zu schweigen. "Etwas stimmt hier nicht", zische ich ihm zu und sehe ihn bedeutungsvoll an.

  
Ich gehe an ihm vorbei und sehe mich noch einmal unten um, aber es gibt keinerlei Hinweise darauf, dass jemand außer uns hier ist oder auch nur war. Das Haus ist verlassen. Wilkes folgt mir durch die Räume, sich ebenfalls wachsam umsehend, den Zauberstab erhoben. Wenigstens macht er sich die Mühe des _Versuchs_ , mir den Rücken frei zu halten. Seinen Fähigkeiten in diesem Bereich traue ich trotzdem nicht. Mag sein, das er ein passabler Zauberer ist, aber das sagt nichts über seine Teamfähigkeit aus. Man muss sich in dem Punkt ja nur Snape anschauen – der ist zwar an sich fähig, aber von Teamwork hat der noch nie etwas gehört. Wilkes kennt da zumindest das Grundprinzip von Befehlsstrukturen.

  
"Was ist eigentlich los?", fragt Wilkes flüsternd.

  
Ich unterdrücke ein Schnauben. "Was wohl?", schnappe ich. "Die Muggel sind ausgeflogen, und es sieht auch noch nach einer Falle aus. Was also könnte wohl los sein?"

  
Wilkes muss sich der Dummheit seiner Frage bewusst sein, denn er schweigt. Zum Glück, denn meine Nerven sind ob der möglichen Falle bereits angespannt genug. Andererseits ... die Stille, die Einzug hält, ist erdrückend. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie verfluchen oder willkommen heißen soll. Ich fühle mich in die Enge gedrängt, denn ich _weiß_ , dass es eine Falle sein _muss_ – aber wir können nicht gehen, nicht ohne einen Hinweis, irgendetwas. Der Dunkle Lord braucht Beweise dafür, dass wir seinen Befehl nicht ausführen konnten, dass es nicht in unserer Macht lag, dass es nicht an uns lag.

  
Ein leises Klirren reißt mich aus den Gedanken. Aber bevor ich auch nur eine Vermutung äußern kann, spüre ich die Schwere eines Bannes auf mich niederdrücken. Anti-Apparationszauber.

  
Die Falle ist zugeschnappt.

 

* * *

  
Wir haben uns in das Wohnzimmer zurückgezogen und sind hinter dem Sofa in Deckung gegangen. Es sieht nicht gut für uns aus – die Auroren sind uns zahlenmäßig definitiv überlegen. Die Anti-Apparationsbanne hindern uns an einem Rückzug. Ein Angriff wäre jedoch Selbstmord. Wir sind komplett eingekesselt. Wir können nicht vor und nicht zurück.

  
"Irgendwelche Ideen?", frage ich Wilkes, während ich darauf warte, dass die Auroren ins Zimmer stürmen. Lange wird es nicht dauern, aber vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und sie denken, wir wären bereits weg, entkommen?

  
"Herausfinden, wie viele es sind?", schlägt Wilkes vor. "Und wer. Vielleicht können wir irgendeinen Rekruten rauspicken, den wir irgendwie überrumpeln können ..."

  
Ich halte das für töricht. Sicher, die Auroren sind an sich unterbesetzt, was ihre Gesamtheit betrifft. Aber selbst wenn sie so dünn gesät sind, würden sie niemals einen Frischling alleine losschicken. Sie wissen schließlich, wie gefährlich wir sind. Nicht, dass es ihnen hilft, wenn es hart auf hart kommt. Meistens erlangen wir ja die Oberhand, wir sind auch meistens mehr, aber in diesem Fall wird uns das nichts nützen. Die Auroren sind trotz allem keine Idioten, und der Plan klingt so verdammt nach etwas, was Snape sagen würde, dass ich schon allein deshalb dagegen bin. Nein, ein anderer Plan muss her.

  
Ich sehe mich im Zimmer um, in der Hoffnung, etwas zu sehen, dass uns helfen kann. Natürlich finde ich nichts – das hier ist ein Muggelhaus. Was auch immer hier ist, ist Muggelkram. Und Muggelkram ist in einem Kampf nutzlos. Die Fenster wären eine Möglichkeit, wenn es wirklich nicht anders geht, denn zum einen würde das Geräusch die Auroren auf den Plan rufen, zum anderen haben sie sicherlich auch draußen Posten aufgestellt.

  
Wilkes fixiert weiterhin die Tür, und ich kann sehen, dass er den Zauberstab schmerzhaft fest umklammert. Wie er so etwas bewirken will, ist mir ein Rätsel, aber ich spreche ihn nicht darauf an. Wir haben andere Probleme.

  
Probleme, wie zum Beispiel die Auroren, die vor der Tür stehen. Wir müssen irgendetwas tun, aber wir _können_ nichts tun. Es läuft darauf hinaus, dass wir darauf warten müssen, dass die Auroren den ersten Schritt machen. Wir haben nur eine minimale Chance, hier raus zu kommen – und das auch nur, wenn wir in Deckung bleiben und die Auroren wegpusten, wenn sie versuchen, durch die Tür zu kommen. Ein Frontalangriff wäre Selbstmord. Und nebenbei auch noch sinnlos.

  
"Wir müssen irgendetwas tun", murmelt Wilkes neben mir. "Das ist, als ob wir darauf warten würden, dass die kommen und uns kalt machen."

  
Ich schnaube. "Ich habe nicht vorgehabt, liegen zu bleiben, Wilkes." Ich werfe ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. "Und dass wir etwas tun müssen, weiß ich selber, du Schlaumeier. Die Preisfrage ist aber, was!"

  
Manchmal frage ich mich, wie er es mit seinem messerscharfen Verstand geschafft hat, seine UTZs zu bestehen. Vermutlich hat Snape ihm geholfen. Vielleicht hat er Snape dafür ja irgendwelche Hilfeleistungen angeboten, ich weiß ja, dass Snape auch nichts umsonst oder kostenlos macht. Der verlangt für alles eine Gegenleistung. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dann könnte es sogar der Grund dafür sein, dass Wilkes so an ihm klebt. Bestimmt hat Snape das als Gegenleistung verlangt – der Kerl braucht ja auch irgendwen, den er herumschubsen kann, ohne dass der sich dagegen wehrt.

  
Aber das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür, darüber nachzudenken, was Snape für Machenschaften betreibt. Ich kann Schritte hören. Oder bilde ich mir das doch nur ein? Möglich. Die Auroren sind aber nicht unbedingt die besten, wenn es um Geheimhaltung und Heimlichkeit geht. Es ist also eher unwahrscheinlich, dass sie daran denken, einen Zauber dagegen zu benutzen.

  
"Pass auf, sie kommen", zische ich Wilkes zu. Wer weiß, ob sein messerscharfer Verstand den Zusammenhang zwischen dem Geräusch und unserer Situation hergestellt hat. Oder ob sein Supergehör es überhaupt wahrgenommen hat – jemand, der mit Snape dauerhaften Kontakt hat, muss lernen, sein Gehör auf Durchzug zu stellen. Wilkes muss ein Meister auf diesem Gebiet sein.

  
Wilkes sieht mich nur dunkel an, sagt jedoch nichts. Stattdessen wendet er sich der Tür zu. Ich kann bereits einen Umhangsaum am Türrahmen sehen. Ich hebe den Zauberstab, bereit, den ersten Fluch zu sprechen.

  
Der ahnungslose Auror lugt um die Ecke. Ich warte, um ein besseres Ziel zu haben. Aber Wilkes der verdammte Trottel vermasselt es! Ich sehe den roten Lichtblitz, bevor ich ihn zurück in Deckung ziehe. Dieser verdammte, verdammte Idiot!

  
"Bist du bescheuert?", zische ich erbost. "Jetzt wissen die, wo wir sind, und geholfen hat es auch nichts!"

  
Wilkes schweigt, aber ich hätte ihn vermutlich erwürgt, wenn er mir geantwortet hätte. Ich schaue vorsichtig über den Sofarand. Die Auroren haben sich um die Tür herum in Deckung gebracht. Wirklich, wundervoll! Jetzt haben wir genau die Situation, die ich hätte vermeiden wollen – ein Stellungskampf. Wir kommen nicht raus, sie kommen nicht rein, aber sie sind mehr als wir. Dementsprechend steht das Endergebnis bereits fest: Auf Dauer gesehen können wir ihnen nicht standhalten. Und natürlich hat Wilkes es versaut, wenigstens ein paar von ihnen auszuschalten, bevor wir in diesen Stellungskampf verwickelt wurden.

  
Jetzt brauchen wir einen Plan, und Wilkes ist offensichtlich nicht dazu in der Lage, ein Mindestmaß an taktischem Denken an den Tag zu legen. Also bleibt es an mir hängen, wie nicht anders zu erwarten. Unter diesen Umständen ist es kein Wunder, dass der Dunkle Lord mich für unfähig hält – man kann nur so fähig sein, wie es die Unfähigkeit der Untergebenen zulässt. Und Wilkes beweist wirklich, dass es oftmals an der Idiotie der Ausführenden scheitern kann. Wie er es geschafft hat, in der Hierarchie der Todesser so weit aufzusteigen, ist mir ein Rätsel. Fast möchte man meinen, dass da Vetternwirtschaft am Werk ist, aber das ist unmöglich.

  
Ich hätte dann nämlich die Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords sein müssen, ein Platz, der mir rechtmäßig zusteht. Wenn nicht alle anderen immer solche Idioten wären, hätte der Dunkle Lord mit meiner Hilfe bereits die Zaubererwelt unterworfen, ich _weiß_ es.

  
"Sie sind in die Enge getrieben", höre ich einen der Auroren, "aber wir müssen damit rechnen, dass sie irgendetwas geplant haben."

  
Wirklich? Und deshalb posaunt ihr das raus? Hofft ihr, uns zu verunsichern? Ich schnaube kaum hörbar und sehe zu Wilkes. Dank ihm haben wir nicht einmal mehr den Ansatz eines Plans. Und wilde Improvisation ist nicht mein Fachgebiet – ich bin nicht umsonst ein Slytherin. Wie Wilkes nach Slytherin gekommen ist, weiß ich jedoch nicht. Muss mit seiner Familie zusammenhängen, denn er ist eher ein Hufflepuff. Oder ein Gryffindor. So viel _Blödheit_ darf einfach nicht wahr sein.

  
Wenn der hier verreckt, wäre das nur eine gerechte Strafe. _Ich_ werde jedenfalls nicht hier sterben, das wäre meiner unwürdig. Irgendwie werde ich aus dieser Situation rauskommen. Überlebenskünstler, das ist es. Ich muss nur meine Stärken ausspielen, so gut ich kann, und die gegebenen Ressourcen nutzen. Ich muss mir nur genau überlegen, was ich tue. Und wie ich Wilkes davon abhalten kann, meine Pläne erneut zunichte zu machen. Das sollte mir eigentlich nicht schwer fallen. Ich muss nur erst einmal Zeit schinden.

  
Während Wilkes von Anfang an alles gibt – außer seinem Verstand – halte ich mich zurück. Ich will die Auroren auch zu Boden gehen sehen, aber mein primäres Ziel ist es, hier heil raus zu kommen. Der Dunkle Lord _muss_ davon erfahren. Es kann kein Zufall sein, dass die Auroren uns aufgelauert haben, jemand muss geredet haben. Und das ist eine Information, die der Dunkle Lord erhalten muss. Damit habe ich nur noch einen Grund dafür, dass ich unbedingt entkommen muss. Zum Überbringen dieser Nachricht braucht es nur einen, und dann sollte es derjenige sein, der mehr wert ist. Und das bin nun einmal _ich_.

  
Ich wage einen Blick zur Seite. Wilkes' Gesicht ist nicht zu sehen, aber bestimmt schaut er hochkonzentriert drein. Wenn ich es nun irgendwie schaffen würde, mich abzuseilen, zu entkommen  ...

  
"Es sind zu viele", flucht Wilkes und sinkt neben mir zu Boden, um einen Moment zu verschnaufen.

  
Meine Gedanken rasen. Ich weiß, dass es zu viele sind. So werden wir es nie schaffen. Entweder sie erwischen uns jetzt oder sie warten, bis wir zu erschöpft sind, um uns zu wehren. Dann sacken sie uns ein und karren uns nach Askaban. Am besten noch nach einem Verhör. Nein. Gefangene darf es nicht geben – ich weiß nicht, wie viel Wilkes weiß, aber er kennt Namen, _meinen_ Namen, und wenn die Auroren ihn erwischen und er redet, dann bin ich dran. Und die anderen Informationen würde er sicherlich auch ausplaudern. Keine Gefangenen.

  
Wer nicht entkommen kann, der verlässt dieses Haus mit den Füßen voran.

  
"Was jetzt?", fragt Wilkes.

  
Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen. Ich habe eine Idee, vielleicht, aber das könnte problematisch werden. Wenn es nicht klappt, würde Wilkes mich sicherlich umbringen. Wenn es klappt ... nun, dann muss ich mir keine Sorgen mehr um Wilkes machen.

  
"Halt sie hin", befehle ich.

  
Wilkes sieht mich an. "Ich sagte, es sind zu viele", wiederholt er.

  
"Und ich sagte, halt sie hin!", zische ich. "Ich habe einen Plan, aber ich brauche noch ein wenig Zeit dafür – also mach!"

  
Sein Blick verweilt noch einen Herzschlag auf mir, fast kann ich seinen zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck sehen, dann jedoch wendet er sich wieder dem Kampfgeschehen zu. Und wendet mir den Rücken zu. Das ist meine Chance. Ich atme noch einmal tief durch. Dann hebe ich meinen Zauberstab.

  
Tut mir leid, Wilkes. Warst ein prima Kerl, wenn auch nicht immer der Person loyal, die deine Treue mehr verdient hätte. Hättest du dich nur nicht so viel mit Snape abgegeben. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Aber du wirst eine letzte selbstlose Tat begehen – du wirst mir helfen, zu entkommen. Ein letzter Freundschaftsdienst, sozusagen.

  
" _Imperio_."

 

* * *

 

"Parricidas, Parricidas..." Der Dunkle Lord wandert vor mir auf und ab. "Du hast schon wieder versagt. _Und_ du hast mich um einen meiner Gefolgsleute gebracht." Er bleibt vor mir stehen und sieht auf mich herab. "Hast du irgendetwas dazu zu sagen?"

  
"Mein Lord, ich..."

  
"Ich hoffe, es sind keine Ausflüchte", fährt er ungerührt fort. "Ich muss mir bereits oft genug Ausreden anhören, Parricidas. Ich will keine weiteren hören. Schon gar nicht von dir, Parricidas."

  
Ich schlucke. "Wir sind in einen Hinterhalt geraten, mein Lord."

  
Der Dunkle Lord grollt. " _Crucio!_ "

  
Meine Welt explodiert in Schmerz. Feuer brennt sich wie Nadelstiche durch meine Venen, zerfrisst meine Nerven und verbiegt meine Knochen. Ich winde mich in unvorstellbarer Agonie und heisere Schreie quälen sich aus meinem Mund. Mein Blut fühlt sich an, als würde es kochen, siedend heiß strömt es durch meinen Körper und verbrennt mich von Innen heraus. Eine Ewigkeit scheint zu vergehen, gepresst in ein paar Sekunden der Hölle. Dann endlich löst er den Fluch. Keuchend und nach Luft ringend liege ich auf dem Boden, aber nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Verschnaufens quäle ich mich in eine kniende Position. Der Dunkle Lord steht noch immer vor mir, vollkommen ungerührt ob des Schauspiels.

  
"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich keine weiteren Ausflüchte hören will, Parricidas."

  
"Ja, mein Lord. Verzeiht mir." Ich hole mehrmals tief Luft. "Ich wollte Euch nicht erzürnen. Aber es ist die Wahrheit – jemand hat uns verraten."

  
Ich brauche den Kopf nicht zu heben, um zu wissen, dass der Kreis der anderen Todesser in unruhige Bewegung gerät. Ich kann das Rascheln der Umhänge sogar durch mein lautes Keuchen hören, und hier und da erklingt sogar leises Gemurmel. Ich riskiere einen kurzen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln. Ich kann Snape sehen, der starr wie eine Statue steht, und Malfoy, der die Brauen zusammengezogen hat. Und auch Bellatrix, die voller Empörung über diese Behauptung steckt. Zu mehr reicht mein Seitenblick jedoch nicht.

  
"Du behauptest also, wir hätten einen Verräter", sagt der Dunkle Lord emotionslos. "Und das ist auch der Grund, warum nur _du_ zurückgekehrt bist?" Er zwingt mich wortlos, ihn anzusehen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Dann hoffe ich für dich, dass es das wert war, Parricidas."  
  
Ich weiß, was er meint. Er hat in meine Gedanken gesehen, weiß, was ich getan habe. Und ich weiß auch, dass Wilkes ihm bis jetzt bessere Ergebnisse geliefert hat als ich. Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, Wilkes zu übertreffen, was Erfolge anbelangt, dann ist mein Leben keinen Knut mehr wert. Aber das schaffe ich. Wilkes war einfach nur zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort, bisher. Zuletzt für mich. Ich weiß, dass ich besser bin, dass ich ihn übertreffen kann. Und werde.

  
Und das bedeutet auch, dass ich Snape bei unserem nächsten Auftrag zeigen werde, dass ich der bessere von uns beiden bin.

 

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
